The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With the development of the auto industry, an autonomous system and a driving assistance system which facilitates partially autonomous driving (hereinafter, for convenience of description, both of autonomous driving and driving assistance are referred to as “autonomous driving”) have been developed. The autonomous system may provide a variety of functions, for example, setting speed keeping, vehicle-to-vehicle distance keeping, lane keeping, and a lane change. The autonomous system may perform autonomous driving using various devices such as a sensor for sensing environments outside the vehicle, a sensor for sensing information about the vehicle, a global positioning system (GPS), a detailed map, a driver state monitoring system, a steering actuator, an acceleration/deceleration actuator, a communication circuit, and a control circuit (e.g., an electronic control unit (ECU)). When a problem occurs or when the occurrence of the problem is predicted, the autonomous system may generate a notification (e.g., a transition demand (TD)) such that a driver takes over control authority of the vehicle.
The driver may fail to pay sufficient attention to driving the vehicle or may fall asleep in the vehicle loaded with the autonomous system. In such a case, the autonomous system needs to provide an effective notification such that the driver recognizes the occurrence of the problem. Furthermore, when the driver pays sufficient attention to driving the vehicle, there is a need for providing a suitable notification which is not excessive.